


two drifters off to see the world

by DragonEyez



Series: 15 Days of F@TT [2]
Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: 15 Days of FatT, 15 Days of FatT 2018, Fluff, Napping, Other, these two are just being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEyez/pseuds/DragonEyez
Summary: after the mission, echo takes care of gig





	two drifters off to see the world

**Author's Note:**

> title from _moon river_ (frank oceans cover is real good)
> 
> day 2: sleep
> 
> i know it’s late but it’s here and i finished and uploaded this on my phone

“Come on we gotta go get on the ship!" Even yelled, waving the second team onto the gangplank as amp runners bore down on them. “Signet, Echo, get them up here!” He turned away and ran into the ship, presumably to get the World going. Echo leaned down and caught Grand by the arm, pulling him forward, and then Fourteen and Tender. They were vaguely aware of Signet behind them, making sure the others got their footing, so they turned their full attention to Gig, who seemed to be stumbling behind. With a curse, they flung themself onto the end of the gangplank, barely noticing as Signet grabbed their ankles with a shout as they latched onto Gig’s hands and hauled him up. Echo didn’t allow themself to think about just _how close_ one of the amp runner’s jaws came to his leg as they rolled the both of them further into the ship. The gangplank closed with a quiet _thunk_ and Gig laid on top Echo, the two panting for breath as the others leaned against the walls.

“Talk about convenient timing.” Gig said with a giggle after a moment. Echo laughed a little too, a relieved huff. Eventually everyone peeled off; Tender and Fourteen dragging Signet away while whispering conspiratorially, Grand muttering something about “damn teenagers.” Gig nestled his face into Echo’s neck with a sigh, and Echo fondly patted him on the back before pushing him off with a groan and standing up.

“Okay come on Gig time to go.”

“But what if I just laid here instead?”

“You’re a safety hazard you can’t lay here.”

“Up and at ‘em.”

“I’m too exhausted to move sorry.”

Echo watched Gig lay on the floor for a little while longer before squaring their shoulders and hoisting the lanky man over their shoulder. “Let’s go Gig.” They started towards the pool room, and then changed their mind and headed towards their own room instead. It would probably be best for him to sleep in an actual bed instead of the weird pillow fort he’d made for himself (and Duck) for once. “Shower and then bed.”

“Ugh I can shower when I get up. I just-“ he broke off with a yawn. “-I just really need a nap right now y’know? It’s really hard to be On for people all the time.”

Their face softened for a moment into something almost sympathetic, not that Gig could see. They couldn’t relate to having a constant stream and personality being broadcasted to billions of people, of course not how could they? But the constant responsibility? The idea i  
that there was always something to look out for? Someone to protect or something to do? Yeah. They knew that feeling.

“Alright, nap first.” Echo opened their door and tossed Gig on the bed (he yelped and failed for a moment before the exhaustion set back in). He slowly, methodically unlaced and pulled off his boots and then pulled his jacket and shirt over his head and one swift motion. Sleepily, he wiggles under the covers and closed his eyes. Echo turned to leave but stopped when Gig called out a quiet “wait.” They paused mid-step, turning to look at Gig in concern. 

“Something wrong?”

He pulled back the covers beside him and patted the bed. “Stay with me?” He looked so _vulnerable_ asking that; not open in the way he was on camera, bright eyed and energetic, but like someone who’d finally taken the mask off at the end of a long day. A surge of fondness and other emotions threatened to choke Echo up. They kicked their own shoes off in response.

“Okay.”

They slid into bed behind Gig, wrapping an arm around his side to keep him close. Gig tangled their legs together with a contented sigh and sank further into the warmth.

“There was this whole group of kids who were just straight up-“ yawn. “-assholes to me. They really didn’t like my show. Or me. They were cool kids but that sucked. They also had this jam juice that was kinda like jelly juice but-”

“Shhh. Tell me about it when you wake up.”

“Okay.”

His breathing slowed and Echo closed their eyes too. It _had_ been a long day and their thoughts were too jumbled to sort through at the moment. A nap would do them both good. They were nearly asleep when Gig mumbled, “Hey Echo?”

“Mmmyeah?”

“...Thanks.”

They pressed a kiss to the back of his neck with a soft smile in response. “Go to sleep Gig.”

There was no answer, and Echo took that as a good sign. Slowly they drifted off too, taking as much comfort in the sensation of someone warm next to them as they did from the hum of the engine beneath them.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome below and i can be found [here](https://theunacceptablepylades.tumblr.com) or telling about f@tt on twitter @queerlydeparted


End file.
